The 113th Hunger Games
by faithfca427
Summary: "Real or Not Real? You love me." His voice, reaching out, grasping hold of a last few words as I realize that he is desperate. I don't know how to reply.    I am Julia Anne Mellark, female tribute of District 13 in the 113th Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

"Real or Not Real? You love me." His voice, reaching out, grasping hold of a last few words as I realize that he is desperate. I don't know how to reply.

"Real. Definetly real." This just slipped out like, _Pop!_. I didn't even realize I said that until he flashed his famous _"good" _smile and complimented my hair. I thought my crew team was lost, I found them. In Compartment 1089. Just like my mother did after her 2nd Hunger Games.

I am Julia Anne Mellark, female tribute of District 13 in the 113th Hunger Games.


	2. The Story of How I Got In The Arena

"JULIA!" My older sister, Terra, called out to me. My mother and father screamed out to me, they knew I would be tribute in one of the Games. But they didn't expect my name to be pulled the first year my name was in, like my mother's little sister, Prim. If she didn't die from the parachutes she would be Aunt Prim. I knew she died before my mother lied to me til I was ten. That was why she never visited us.

Anyway, Terra was pulled twice, like my mother, and she won both times. She was pulled in the 98th Games and then the 100th for the Quarter Quell. She is too old to compete anyway and my little brother is 5, so there's no way he'd volunteer. Mainly because of his age, but then he'd have mistaken himself for a girl. I have to stand up for myself. I have no way to get free of the Capitol's grasp. My mother always wondered if the choosing was rigged, so the original tributes before the ones picked a few years after, when they have kids, they would pick their kids the year of that.

"I have to do this. Everyone knows the hardships of the Games, and I will find a way to live through this like Terra did."

Just then, Effie called the boy's name. "Teran Hawthorne"

Mother screamed again. Teran is 15, 3 years older than me. The reason why this shocked her is because...

This is Uncle Gale's son.


	3. Training

The training was as hard and sharp as a cactus when your back hits it. I had not expected so much blood and sweat on the floor. It's almost scary. I watched the other tributes train to see who I want as partners. It looks like Railer from District 6 is good. I also like Dent from District 9, and Whade from District 1. They look trustable, and weak enough that someone could kill them off before they do me. I wanted to ask them, but that feeling came that they'd just laugh at me and throw me off to the street to find someone else.

I was walking through the hall to the dressings then I turned the corner and see the name:

SENECA CRANE.

The same dummy that my mother painted on. Like her, I am a very talented hunter, which means that I am great at shooting a bow and arrow. I do what she re-watched my parent's games, to learn techniques and strategies for the Games. Then Terra's. In both, at one point, I realize they both teamed up with their district partner. So I talked with Teran and asked him some questions so I will know if I can trust him.

The results are:

I can't.


	4. The Quiz

THE QUIZ

Do you have any good strategies for the Games?

No.

Are your thoughts put straight out of your mouth without thinking?

Yeah, DUH.

If I were to die before you, would you embrace my memory?

No.

Do I really know you well enough that I'd trust you just from this quiz?

Yes, our parents love each other!

When does the reaping take place?

The Capitol Building on the 1st of Gerdfetember.

What do you think you'll go for when the plates are lifted?

The spears.

One more question: Have you had sex?

Yes, 7 times with different girls each time.


	5. Gaining Allies

Dent actually asked me to be an ally with him and Whade. Dent is partially a twig, as some people say, with bark red hair and a slight beard. Whade is half burly, half sweet and sound. He has 3 tattoos and long, blonde hair. I answered yes, and I felt confident enough to ask Dent if we can ask Railer to be a fourth ally, and he said to go right ahead. So I did.

"Hello, Railer. I'm Julia. Dent, Whade and I were wondering if you wanted to be an ally with us, mainly because you look trustable." I said this as sweetly as I could.

"Hey, Julia," Her voice sounds like she's acting sarcastic. "I'd love to, but then we'd have to take Lardan and Trail with us. And 5 allies? If we all avoid the others and we are left, we'll have to kill each other! No, thanks, though."

"You're welcome. Maybe we can find a way that we can team up at some point? Like for me if Dent or Whade dies, and Lardan or Trail dies for you, we can team up with our remaining allies. How about that, Railer?"

"Julia, You got yourself a deal."


End file.
